Love Birds
by camacam11
Summary: Raven and Robin have a little..."talk" sry i suck at summaries RxR! RobRae


"Raven…i love you."

These were the words she heard before she awoken from her slumber. All she felt was her violet colored floor under her limp body. "How did I-nevermind…" She met face to face with her blaring alarm clock. The clock said 6:35, usual time her day starts. She swung her midnight colored cape around her curvy body and made her way down stairs.

The doors slid open with a quick swoosh and only darkness surrounded her. Before she could say anything about how dark it was a light turned on. It wasn't the sun rising, it was a lamp next to the main couch. She got in fighting position with her hands lit up with her Azarathian magic. She took a closer look and all she saw was a green glove retreating from the light switch. Raven knew who it was. The leader of the Teen Titans, her friend, her desired lover. Robin.

"Hey Robin.."

"Oh, hi Raven…" he said. '_Why can't I tell her how I feel?_' he thought. Raven went into the kitchen to make her daily herbal tea. She pored the water into the tea kettle and then walked over to the couch where Robin sat. "So how are you?", he asked. "I could be better…" was her response. "Is everything ok?" he said with a concerned look, but she couldn't really tell because if he did because of his mask. 'Damned mask! I would die to see his eyes, I wonder what color they are' , she thought.

Raven was dragged out of her thoughts when she felt Robin's hand on her shoulder, she got a tingle down her spine. "Raven? What's wrong?" he said. "Nothing, I'm fine…" she stated looking away from the boy wonder to hide her blush. He felt their bond connecting and he knew something was wrong, but he wasn't one of those people who pushed and pushed for the truth, "Ok, but you know you can always tell me, right? I'll always be there for you." he smiled.

She turned to look at him and was shocked by how much closer he was to her face from the last comment. "I know, and thanks." Robin was turning his charm on and was doing his signature cocky grin that made the girls melt in his arms, Raven noticed. "And vise-versa…" "Always…" he said while slowly closing the gap between them. They were so close they could feel there hot breath on their skin, tingling their faces. The tea kettle whistled and pulled them out of their trance. Raven moved away quickly and walked to the kitchen to make her tea. She didn't noticed that the masked superhero followed her to the kitchen.

Raven just finished dunking her tea bag into the smoldering hot water when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She was then pulled into a well-built body. Back to Chest. She slowly moved around in the pair of arms and become face to face with a domino mask. Well not literally. Robin was a little less than a head taller than Raven.

She gasped when she saw how close Robin's face was to hers. "R-Robin?" Raven questioned. "Yes Raven?" "Robin, I-I have to tell you something…" "Anything." Robin breathed on Raven's face and made her shiver. "I-I….What, do you think…of me?" Raven in a whisper. But because Robin was raised by the dark night himself, he heard. "Well, your beautiful, smart, amazing, and a great friend!" "A friend?" Raven asked disappointed. "Of course!" he said.

He started again, "But Raven' he said in a husky voice'I want to be _more." 'Did he just say _more?' Raven thought astonished. "M-more?" "More." he said confidently. Before he could say anything, she leaned up and pecked him on the lips. He just stared at her like he was in heaven, which he was. The girl he loved just kissed him. He had a goofy smile on his face, that made Raven want to laugh.

Robin swooped down and locked lips with the other resident bird at the tower. She looped her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist to pull their bodies closer together (A/N: If that was possible). If felt like a life time before they finally pulled away from each other to get oxygen.

"I love you Raven Roth." "I love you Richard Grayson."

Like they say "Birds of a feather, flock together" So trust when saying, they lived Happily Ever After

**THE END**


End file.
